Beyond The Diaries (Future Diary Continuation)
by okaydehn
Summary: I've rewritten a bit of the OVA ending to fit my continuation's needs. Our story starts just before Yuno and Yuki are reunited. If you would like me to write more, leave a review. :) I'm open to suggestion as well, as like everyone, I get writers block. It's essentially all fluff though, because I'm a hopeless romantic. 3 I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.
1. Reunited by the Diary

Beyond The Diaries

Nikki o Koete

Ten thousand years Yukiteru Amino sat in total darkness, refusing to look at anything but the final remaining diary.

"Hey boss?" Murmur called to him from far behind him, "When are we going to create the new universe?"

Yuki stared blankly at the LED screen before him, not bothering to look back at her. She huffed at his lack of acknowledgement.

"Boss… It's over. It's been over. Ya gotta get over it, create something! Come on! She's not coming back! What are you wa-!" she shouted, quickly cut off by the phone zipping past the right side of her head, disappearing into the abyss that surrounded them.

"ENOUGH!" Yuki shouted, "THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU HAVEN'T ANY RIGHT TO SAY TO ME THAT SHE'S NOT COMING BACK. YOU DON'T THINK I ALREADY KNOW THAT?! SO WHAT, RIGHT? I'M SUPPOSED TO MOVE ON AND CREATE SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL FOR THE NEW INHABITANTS TO ENJOY?! NO! WITHOUT HER THERE IS NO BEAUTY. THERE IS NO ONE ELSE. THERE'S NOTHING MUR MUR. YOU HEAR ME?! NOTHING!" By now, Murmur had curled up hugging her knees to her small abdomen, cowering at the sound of pain and misery in Yuki's voice echoing through the black. Slowly, unfurling herself she went to reach out to him, stopping only at the sound of static that seemed to come from a million miles away.

Looking past Yuki's tear streaked face, her eyes widened, jaw slipping downward so that her mouth formed an "o".

"Yuki…"

Yuki didn't want to turn around. He'd been through this before. Had heard that voice a million times, echoing in his head. He didn't want to look and see nothing again, but when his eyes floated to Murmur stricken face, he knew he had to. He raised his right hand slowly, pulling from the negative space the very phone he'd just thrown at the small girl. He took a deep breath and brought his gaze to the screen. The only words his brain would let him see before he dropped it into the darkness below were "Yuno" and "Happy End". Cautiously, eyes closed now, he turned towards the source of that voice.

"Yuki… I-"

Blindly, Yukiteru Amino bolted in the direction of the voice, cutting it off as he pulled the source into his arms tightly. The familiar scent of her bubblegum pink hair, the way it grazed his arms as he held her. Bringing his face up to hers now, he finally opened his eyes, only to find hers gazing back at him just as lovingly.

"This- this is impossible…" he whispered to her.

"You survived a killing game, became God, and have sat in darkness for ten thousand years when, by the way, you could do damn near anything you wanted, yet you think THIS is impossible? Damn first, I thought you were more intelligent than that." rang another voice from above. Gracefully dropping next to the two was Minene Uryuu - ninth.

"Ninth? Wh-what? How is this possible? How is she here?" he looked between the two, overcome with far more emotions than he could express. His eyes landed back on Yuno, and locked onto hers.

"Nothing is impossible, Yuki. Especially not when it comes to you and I, my love." Yuno said, pulling out of the embrace gently and sliding her hand into his.

"More like nothing is impossible when you have a little help. Listen, to put it simply, the other diary owners got to live on happily with what they wanted to begin with, even you and I. Even Yuno, or at least until she saw the other you enough times that it triggered something in her head. Let her know that something she really wanted was missing. Once she started thinking about it, I figured it only fair to help her out a bit. Deus didn't do a damn thing to stop me, and even Aru was happy to help. She fought hard to be here. Now don't go questioning the good shit, and get on with your happy end like the rest of us did. Maybe I'll tell you more another time, maybe I'll just let you enjoy it. We'll see. But until that time comes, I have my own happy end to get back to." said ninth with a sly smile and a wink. "And that being said, adeiu kiddos. Murmur, behave yourself." Minene ascended back into the dark above and disappeared without a trace of her existence left behind.

The small girl, who'd stood quietly, her mouth still dropped in an "o", began collecting herself with a small smile.

"Does this mean we can start creating something beautiful, boss?" she asked Yuki.

The God, who hadn't taken his gaze off of Yuno, shook his head slowly, a smile of his own creeping in. Joyful tears slid down his cheeks now in place of the pained ones that had occupied the space there prior.

Murmur looked at the pair confused at his response.

"But boss, you said-"

"No Murmur, we can't start creating something beautiful, because the most beautiful thing that could ever have been created is standing right here… However, we can try to emulate it's beauty through a new universe, as it deserves something as close to it's beauty to surround it…"

Murmur made a gagging noise and chuckled mischievously before jumping and squeezing between the two.

"Soooooo… What are you gonna create first, huh? An ocean? A person? Tell me!" the girl exclaimed before excusing herself back behind the two.

"Murmur?" Yuno cut in, "Could you… give us a moment?"

Murmur huffed with a smile and floated off away from the pair with a bored "Fiiiiiine."

"Yuno Gasai, you're crazy…" mumbled Yuki as he pulled her into a deep, much needed kiss. Her lips felt soft and familiar and like everything he'd ever need.

Yuno pulled away from his kiss with a blissful sigh and smiled at her love. "I think anyone that sits and waits ten thousand years for a crazy person is crazy… but in the best way." Squeezing his hand, she looked around now, seeing nothing but pure, silent, darkness. The only sound she could hear was the synchronized beating of their own hearts, and the pages of Murmur's manga flipping miles away.

"I have something for you." Yuki said to her, holding out his free hand. Resting in his palm was an illuminated ball of sky blue light. "I can't create something beautiful without you. This will let you create with me. Separate, we are each half a God. But together, we are immortal - forever - and the hope of the new world. I want to be the best, but I can only be at my best with you. This ensures us and the new world a future. Please say you'll help me create something worth infinite beauty. Do you remember when I said to you maybe when we're older, we'll get married? It's been ten thousand years. And now that you're here, I don't want to wait anymore. Yuno Gasai, will you marry me?"

Yuno stared into his eyes, tears dotting her own now. She knew that they couldn't have a ceremony. She knew that him asking was purely symbolic. But she also knew she wanted more than anything to say yes. Yuno nodded, tears starting to streak her own cheeks as she reached out with her own free hand to hold in hers that ball of Godly power. Bringing it over her heart, it sank into her skin. The hand holding his squeezed reflexively. The two embraced as Murmur floated her way over back to the two.

Yuno and Yuki faced each other and pressed both of their palms together, sparks flying into the darkness, and sticking into the sky. Stars glittered around them now as they both sank to their knees.

"Wow, boss, you weren't kidding… I don't think that you could make stars shine so bright alone…" Murmur mocked playfully. Yuki should his head.

"No, I really couldn't. Even together, it took quite a lot of energy." he replied, breathing deeply, pulling Yuno onto his lap, arms around her waist.

"Get some rest, my love. We have an eternity to create everything a new universe could need." said Yuno, leaning back against him now.

"Weeeeeelllll…. I wouldn't say you have an eternity, but I guess that's close enough. Haha! Oh HEY! Boss, can you at least toss some new manga my way? Reading the same stack for ten thousand years has gotten kinda borriiiinnng!"

Yuki and Yuno looked at each other and laughed, joining only one set of palms this time. Tens of feet above them, a thick stack of manga burst through the air, landing smack dab onto Murmur, knocking her a few feet below them.

"Ow! Okay, okay! I get it! You need rest! I'll be over here if you two disgusting lovebirds need me!" she shouted, pulling the stack away with her into the starry sky.

The couple looked out over the stars they'd created, the most blissful feeling encompassing the two. For weeks they sat there stargazing like they'd promised thousands of years before, Murmur miles away chipping at the stack of manga pleasantly and quietly.

And that was when they heard it… From over 100 miles below them, the sound of the future changing - the static of the final cell phone diary.


	2. A Future Unknown

A Future Unknown

Yuno Gasai's eyes went wide at the sound of the static. Yuki looked down into the starlit abyss, trying to process the sound. Even the flipping of manga pages fell silent as Murmur slowly drifted behind the Gods. Hesitantly, Yukiteru Amino lifted his right hand to summon the flip phone back up from it's freefall.

"B-boss? Was that…-" Murmur started, quickly cut off by the sound of the phone snapping shut.

"This will no longer determine the future." the male God whispered to his companions. "It's a thing of the past, and that past is ten thousand years gone. From here on out, the only determinant factor of this world's future is Yuno, and I."

"You're not even gonna look at it, boss? What if there's trouble comin'?! If Yuno could get to this world, what's stopping anyone or anything else, huh?" the small fairy-like being retorted.

Yuki hesitated to answer as he met the eyes of his lover, seeking some form of guidance on the subject. She returned his gaze, worried that Murmur may be right.

"My love, we should be cautious. I mean, this isn't exactly what Deus intended… Maybe Deus of another world wants to play a hand here, in ours…" she mumbled, reaching to cup his face in one hand.

"That's no matter. This," he started, lifting the closed phone into her view, "took you away from me, destroyed everything we knew and took the lives of many that were innocent before that stupid game. I don't want to chance that happening again. I won't destroy it, just in case Deus does have some malice towards the future we build, but I refuse to take the chance that looking at it could start this whole thing over again. I spent ten thousand years wanting and wishing and waiting for you, for this, for us. And NOTHING, I mean NOTHING, will take that from me again." He slid the phone into the pocket of his dark robes. The worry seemed to fade from both sets of eyes looking up at him. Yuno smiled at her lover and nodded silently, pulling him into a gentle embrace.

"Okay, my love…" she whispered into his shoulder.

Murmur stared up at the pair, hoping this meant that it was time. Sensing her anticipation, Yuki looked in her direction.

"There will be time for rest later. We shouldn't waste another minute. There's so much to rebuild, to create and cultivate." he said pointedly. Yuno nodded into his shoulder and Murmur jumped in jubilation.

"YES, YES, YES!" the sprite girl shouted excitedly.

Yuno gently pulled back from her lover. "What should we create, my love?" she asked him. Yuki looked around at the stars thoughtfully. He lifted a hand, and swept it across the sky. Sparks flew like fireworks as a mass of ground formed before them. Yuno understood immediately that a new Earth was being born. She lifted her own hand to glitter it with grass and foliage. Yuki looked down at her with a smile. "It will need some light to thrive, and water to quench it's thirst." She pulled back from her companions, and with childlike wonder, glided around the new planet, hands grazing the Earth to create rivers and streams. Occasionally she'd stop and create larger expanses, ponds, oceans, seas, until it looked full of life and bountiful. Yuki curated a small orb of light, heat, and fire. Expanding it, he tossed it far into the sky. At a distance of almost 93 million miles he stopped it and sent his first planet into orbit around it. He tossed several various sized planets to Murmur to place into orbit around the new sun as well. When Yuno returned to him, her hair was blown crazily around her heart shaped face.

"How… is… that... my... love…?" she asked, breathing deeply between words, a blissful smile gracing her face.

"Beautiful…" he said, taken aback by just how warm the glow of the sun made her look. His heart pounding, he pulled her face up to meet his, and grazed her lips with his own. "We should rest now… Take time together, just you and I, and give what we've created time to thrive." She nodded, falling into him again, her lips pressing softly against his again. He pulled away briefly, having almost forgotten a couple of things. "Wait," he sighed happily, forming in his hands another ball of light, this one colder, and duller. He sent this into orbit around his new Earth. "I'll explain in a moment, Yuno… Murmur?" he called to the small girl.

"Yeah, boss?" she replied, zipping back to the couple.

"If those planets are placed, I'll need you to go and take a break, relax, get into your manga, alright? I need some time with my beautiful wife… alone…" he requested. Murmur made a gagging noise, giggled and obliged, making her exit quickly. "The moon… I'd almost forgotten it. And I wanted to enjoy our Earth together, and look at you in the moonlight. I felt that if anything could elevate your beauty even more than the sun did, it was the moon…"

"Y-yuki…" Yuno stammered, falling gently with him into the fresh grass, her feet tickled by the feel of the soft ground underneath. "I- I love you…" Her male counterpart gently laid on his back, pulling her over him.

"I love you too, Yuno Gasai…" he whispered, as she leaned in to kiss him, her lips soft and quivering. They rolled around together on the grass in complete bliss for what seemed like centuries, but was only hours. They found themselves tangled up and disrobed, breathing heavily but blissfully, by the time the sun's light graced their blushing faces. Yuki wondered how he'd ever been so afraid of such a beautiful woman, how he'd missed every opportunity to love her like he just had and wanted to continue to do.

Yuno breathlessly rolled over to lay on his chest, drifting into a blissful sleep, a sort of glow encompassing her now. It seemed that they'd created something within her together that couldn't be replicated through godly creation. Neither knew it yet, but what they'd created, what their love had birthed, was what would bring love and peace to their future world. To their right, their robes lay crumpled. Yuki could swear that in his half asleep state, the cell phone resting in the pocket made a muffled static sound. But with a smile, he wrapped his heavy arms around his love, and forgot about it. Rest was more important right now, and they'd both need it.


End file.
